Pass the test, testing my flesh
by Isis Gremory
Summary: ¿Qué tenia ella que lo hacia ansiar tocarla, aspirar su olor, embriagarse de ella? ...y al mismo tiempo que ella lo probara a el
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a J.k Rowlin y Warner Brothers, si me pertenecieran Hermione jamás se hubiera quedado con Ron, pero bueno gracias a dios puedo darle rienda suelta mi imaginacion asi que espero disfruten de esta loca historia mía en este fandom, así que no sean tan duras conmigo**

**Tambien le agradesco a Sakura Gremory ya que ella me saco de mi estado de letargo y sin su apoyo esta historia no hubiera jamas existido. Tambien se que debo actualizaciones, pero como dije habia entrado en un paro de escritora por cuestiones personales pero prometo terminarlas poco a poco, mientras me dedicare a esta pequeña completamente sin mas disfruten y nos veremos en los review... realmento espero no recibir tantos avadas o crucios y les guste **

**CAPITULO 1**

**Pass the test, testing my flesh**

Todo empezó como un accidente en el aula de transformaciones, con el roce de unas manos, al momento de querer coger la ultima manzana de la estúpida clase, el aspirar su aroma a vainilla hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera, empezando en donde sus manos se rozaron.

¿Qué tenia ella que lo hacia ansiar tocarla, aspirar su olor, embriagarse de ella? . Empezó a seguirla a acecharla, tenia que acabar con esa maldita sensación de insatisfacción que le había provocado el simple roce de su mano, sensación que no desaparecía por mas que el tratara, lo había intentado de varias formas, pero no nada podía igualar lo que sintió ese día en la aula, nadie lograba encender su sangre y ningún otro aroma podría intoxicarlo como su olor a vainilla ese maldito olor que por mas que hubiera hecho que todas con las que el había salido usaran ese tipo de fragancias no conseguía ser igual al de ella

Pero lo que mas odiaba era el sentirse ignorado por ella, como si ese día no hubiera sentido nada, como si solo el hubiera perdido su cordura a partir de ese día, cosa que empeoraba a medida que veía como a su alrededor había un estúpido que poco apoco iba ganando terreno a su lado acompañándola a la biblioteca, al gran comedor, lo odiaba por que el maldito si podía hacer lo que el no podía y ¿como hacerlo? siempre estaba rodeado de personas. el era alguien popular, importante y todos morían por que el les dirigiera una mirada y agradecían al gran Merlín cuando el se dignaba a abrir sus labios y dirigirse a ellos de forma despectiva

Entonces ¿por que no podía ella ser igual?, sin embargo ella pasaba de el, le daba igual el que el llegara o se fuera de un lugar donde ella estuviera, es mas cada vez que lo veía parecía fulminarlo con la mirada, realmente no entendía su proceder, ella y sus dos patéticos amigos simplemente eran los únicos a los cuales su presencia les resultaba insultante y eso era reciproco ya que el odiaba que alguien no quisiera complacerlo a el, quien ostentaba con orgullo el titulo de príncipe de Slytherin la que a su muy humilde opinión era la mejor de las cuatro casas del colegio de Magia y hechicería Hogwarts y que la casa de Gryffindor se sintiera superior, por que en ella estaba la escoria del mocoso que se supone venció al señor tenebroso y no lo respetara era inaceptable por eso los odiaba, odiaba al cara rajada, el cual había quedado de lo tres al ultimo lugar de su lista negra. la cuales solo tenían tres nombres, de ahí le seguía la sabelotodo sangre sucia Hermione Jane Granger, quien ya había alcanzado el primer lugar por hacerlo desearla ¡ella una insignificante hijas de muggle! pero luego fue otra vez relegada al lugar que siempre había tenido en su lista y fue superada y con crecer por la estúpida comadreja de pelo rojo Ronald Wesley, quien podía hacer lo que el consideraba su derecho sobre Granger, no podía entender como ella lo prefiriera a el, a su lado y ni siquiera se dignara a verlo a el, quien era superior a Wesley en todos los aspecto por algo era un Malfoy, la mejor familia de sangre pura en el reino mágico, pero ¿como iba la estúpida de Granger saberlo siendo una maldita sangre sucia? Pero estaba decidido el se lo mostraría, le demostraría que el era mejor de Wesley y esa misma noche durante el recorrido de prefectos esta vez no la dejaría ignorarlo, esta vez ella se enteraría de quien es Draco Malfoy

_¿Enserio le dirás que si?, ¿le darás una oportunidad al idiota de mi hermano? - la menor de los Wesley no podía parar de parlotear después de que la castaña le diera la respuesta a la pregunta que toda la semana le había formulado al saber que su hermano por fin había dejado de ser un idiota con Lavender y se le había declarado a la castaña, quien era muchísimo mejor en todos los aspectos y sentidos que la otra chica la cual le caía muy mal

_Si ya te dije que si Ginny, pero shhh -le dijo al tiempo que llevaba su dedo índice a su labio para indicarle que guardara silencio para luego decirle de forma muy bajita el por que - no quiero que se entere todavía Ron

_¿Ron o la perica cacatúa de Lavender? - exclamo la pelirroja la cual la miraba con una ceja levantada y cara de no lo puedo creer, a la cual Hermione suspiro al ver su expresión, a veces Ginny podía sacarla de sus casillas fácilmente, pero para ser sincera consigo misma la pelirroja y menor de los Wesley no estaba tan errada al no creer que esa fuera la causa por la cual ella tenia que guardar el secreto y no ir corriendo a contarle a su hermano la buena noticia

No es que no quisiera que ella le contara a su hermano o que Lavender se enterara, la razón era que no estaba segura de si debía aceptarlo, no después de lo que sintió ese funesto día en el aula de transformaciones donde su mano rozo con otra, y la cual hizo que una descarga de electricidad recorriera su cuerpo, despertándolo con sensaciones que ella no hubiera deseado saber que tenia y lo peor es que había sido Malfoy quien había despertado tan molestas sensaciones y reacciones en su cuerpo, lo odiaba por que por su causa ahora no podía disfrutar de una rica taza de te de menta sin que sintiera su sangre calentarse, haciéndola sonrojarse al recordar lo que sintió cuando sus manos se rozaron

"Maldito y estúpido hurón albino"

"No, esto no puede ser tu no me harás sentir nada"

Por un momento se perdió en su recuerdo y divagaciones que se olvido que Ginny seguía con ella sentada frente al lago donde habitaba el calamar gigante y que ahora la veía curiosa y divertida al verla sonrojada y ya se estaba haciendo ideas del por que del color repentino de rojo de sus mejillas

_Vale no diré nada - declaro la pelirroja parándose de su lado

_¿Nada de que? - ella reacciono sorprendida y llevándose las manos su rostro y rogando por Merlin que no se hubiera sonrojado al recordar al Huron, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta la pelirroja ya había empezado a alejarse

_¡¿Que no dirás Ginny?! - le grito mientras se levantaba rápidamente

_Ya dije que nada y por cierto Hermione te ves mas linda con color en las mejillas - le grito haciendo que Hermione palideciera de golpe

Isis Gremory

Este fic pertenece ala pagina de Facebook www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)AmantesDeLosFanfic simplemente sustituyan las letras por los signos

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Pass the test, testing my flesh**

Todo estaba preparado o al menos eso es lo que él quería creer, contaba con que los pusieran juntos de nuevo en las rondas de esa noche, lo que había escuchado decirle la comadreja menor al cara rajada lo había puesto de muy pésimo humor, o al menos quien lo conociera tan bien se daría cuenta que andaba cabreadísimo bajo esa mascara de superioridad que siempre ostentaba

"Maldita comadreja"

"Estúpido traidor a la sangre"

Los pensamientos e insultos hacia Ronald Weasley iban subiendo de intensidad a medida que veía como él hablaba y rozaba sin querer a Granger

¿Pero que se pensara esa estúpida sabelotodo Granger al dejarse tocar de esa manera?- ese pensamiento era el que más lo atormentaba, sobre todo porque a medida que pasan las horas, los días, su agonía por volver a sentir lo que había sentido en el aula de transformaciones parecía haberse convertido en una obsesión y el pensar que él era el único sufriendo al ver a Grenger muy tranquila lo hacía querer lanzarle una de las imperdonable que su padre y tía le habían estado enseñando, pero ese tipo de castigo no sería suficiente para la sangre sucia, no él quería que ella sintiera lo que el estaba sintiendo, que sufriera como él lo estaba haciendo por desearla, "por desear a una sangre sucia" la cual competía con él, le paraba el alto a veces con tan solo una mirada y que se había atrevido a golpearlo en una ocasión, pensándolo bien en esa ocasión había sentido algo pero no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo ahorita, por eso, ansiaba que llegara la noche para llevar a cabo su plan y hacerla pagar.

Era su idea o acaso ¿ Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando?¿o solo era ella la que ya estaba volviéndose loca? Además ¿por qué Malfoy la miraría a ella?. una sangre sucia como el la llamaba pero no podía negar que había empezado a volverse loca por el simple roce de una mano y lo pero no era cualquier mano era la de él, de nada más y nada menos el príncipe de las serpientes, y eso la asustaba y la hacía sentirse enferma, traidora, al sentir algo más que no fuera odio por esa serpiente, esa fue la razón por la que pensó darse una oportunidad con Ron tal vez así lograría sacarse a Draco Malfoy de su sistema de una vez por todas y esta noche seria la noche después de la guardia le daría el sí a Ron, además ¿qué podía salir mal? ella sentía cariño por Ron y hasta había empezado a gustarle, así que nada podría salir mal, estaba más que decidida que esta noche seria la ideal para llevar a cabo lo que ya había decidido

Era una locura lo que estaba ocurriendo es mas no debería de estar ocurriendo pero ocurría, todo había salido mal desde la asignación de parejas, ahí había estado el problema y ahora no había marcha atrás nada podía detener lo que ocurriría, si tan solo la profesora de transformaciones Mcgonagall no hubiera hecho lo que él deseaba que hiciera, pero por una jodida vez las cosas no salían como él deseaba y tenía que lamentarlo, aunque para ser sinceros no estaba disfrutando de lo que parecía una absurda situación, jamás pensó que el meterse con la Gryffindor, lo pondría prácticamente en jaque

Mientras ella por su parte no podría decirse si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía era que le daría su merecido a esa estúpida serpiente, toda la guardia había estado molestándola, sacándola de quicio, hasta el punto de querer lanzarle uno que otro hechizo que lo pusiera en su lugar, sin embargo se había mantenido al margen aguantando estoicamente, hasta que el maldito hurón albino se atrevido a acorralarla en una de las aulas vacías y la había besado, y no solo el muy cabron le había robado su primer beso, si no que se había burlado de haber sido el primero, haciéndola tomar su varita para lanzarle un expelliarmus

Decir que el ataque por parte de la Gryffindor no fue una sorpresa seria mentir, sin embargo lo que vino después del ataque lo dejo aún más anonadado, ya que ni tiempo había tenido para asimilar lo que le había pasado cuando la leona ya estaba encima de el

_¿Qué crees que haces? - le pregunto al notar que ella no se movía de arriba de él y tenía la cabeza baja haciendo que su alborotado y rizado cabello callera hacia adelante

_¿A qué crees que juegas Granger? ¡Bájate! Además me has atacado ¿a mí?, me has atacado por la espalda - la hostigo sin embargo sus palabras solo hicieron que la castaña levantara la cara y levantara su mano donde empuñaba todavía fuerte su varita amenazándolo

El rubio trago saliva sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía mostrar el miedo y menos a Granger la sabelotodo, a ella menos que nadie además de que la cercanía de la castaña había despertado otras partes de su cuerpo

Maldita Granger, ¿por qué tenía que verse tan jodidamente sexy? y maldito fuera su libido el cual se había despertado, pero ¿que no era acaso lo que él quería volver a sentir?. Lo que sintió en la clase de transformaciones cuando al quererle quitar la última de las manzanas que quedaba sin haber sida destruida por Lombotton y tras haber perdido la suya a causa de Goyle, no iba a dejar que ella se quedara con la manzana y se convirtiera en víctima del otro Gryffindor la Fruta no tenía la culpa que el chico fuera propenso a explotar, pero no conto con que ella también pensó en no cedérsela, en hacerse de la última manzana, para ayudar a Neville a acabar con la pobre manzana de una manera vergonzosa, había ocurrido en ese momento cuando sus manos se rozaron, cuando ella perdió el equilibrio, cuando el descubrió que debajo de ese enorme uniforme se escondía unas curvas que merecían la pena explorar, al igual que el olor a vainilla que la castaña desprendió y que el aspiro intoxicándolo haciéndolo desearla, sin embargo él se concentraba en el roce de sus manos que fue el inicio de su agonía

Por su parte ella, jamás reconocería que el sentir su firme y bien trabajado torso que sintió por encima de la túnica y uniforme aunado a su olor a menta y sus brazos alrededor de ella por un momento, la hicieron desear permanecer así de esa manera pero al igual que él, trataba de pensar en el roce de sus manos, solamente en eso

Sin embargo él la había besado y se había burlado de ella en cierta manera, al averiguar que él había sido el primero, así que sin pensarlo simplemente hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer que francamente era el darle su merecido a ese engreído, por eso lanzo el expelliarmus contra el Huron, pero ella quería también acabar con ese fuego que la estaba consumiendo, pero ya una vez lanzado el hechizo y ver al chico en el suelo se dio cuenta sin duda se levantaría y tomaría venganza, podría lanzar contra ella algún imperdonable no debía olvidar que él era hijo de un mortifago y que desde luego ya deberían de haberle enseñado uno que otro imperdonable, por eso rápidamente se sentó encima de el, antes de que se levantara, pero después de hacerlo no sabía que más hacer, por eso agacho su rostro para que el no viera el miedo que se había apoderado de ella, y sobre todo el arrepentimiento, buscaba las palabras para disculparse, en cambio él no se lo puso fácil tenía que abrir su maldita boca volviéndola a enojar, no, no se disculparía ya que no podía hechizarlo por miedo a una expulsión iba a golpearlo eso iba a hacer iba a quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante que se cargaba, sin embargo al levantar su varita de nuevo y verlo a los ojos, los cuales eran de un precioso color mercurio hizo lo impensable, ya que no lo golpeo como se merecía, ella lo beso lo había jalado hacia ella, hacia sus labios

Esperaba que en cualquier momento el la empujara, es más deseaba que lo hiciera ya que ella no creía tener la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, sin embargo él no lo hizo la rodeo por la espalda y correspondió el beso, con pasión, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos el acariciaba de arriba, abajo su espalda y a pesar de tener la túnica y el uniforme sentía sus manos frías traspasar las telas y en vez de darle frio, su toque la hacía arder y desear sentirlas sin la necesidad de la estorbosa tela

El sabía que debía de apartarla de golpe, ponerla en su sitio sin embargo no podía, insultarla y castigarla por atreverse a hacer lo que estaba haciendo con él, ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger, ¿acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? pero que había sido el quien le había robado un beso primero además su sabor, su olor, todo de ella lo atraía en ese momento lo único que quería era olvidarse del mundo. Pero el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, rompieron el hechizo del momento, trayéndolos a la realidad. Malfoy abrió los ojos y se encontró con la Mirada de la Chica y noto su sonrojo, los pasos se acercaban mas pero ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro se quedaron quietos, claro que el no espero que ella lo tirara al suelo quedando encima de él quedando ocultos de la persona que se asomó al aula, debían dar gracias, que una parte de los prefectos no se molestaran en revisar bien los lugares, solo se limitaban a dar una pequeña revisión. Suspiraron aliviados cuando la persona se alejó, pero tenían otro problema habían quedado demasiado juntos

* * *

NA Bueno he de decir que este fic no creo hacerlo muy apegado a los libros peliculas, claro tomare algunas partes de ambos pero en si es sobre la pareja DRAMIONE dejando un poco de lado el drama de Voldemort eso si no tal vez lo aborde mas adelante todavia no lo se y gracias por sus alertas ^^ sin mas disfruten este segundo capitulo que es cortito pero a medida que escribo van creciendo los capitulos sin mas nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Isis Gremory


	3. Chapter 3

Agradecimiento especial ami querida hermana y beta Sakura Gremory

Pass the test, Testing my flesh

Capitulo 3

Bien dicen que después de hacer alguna travesura o algo alocado, te quedan sentimientos de remordimientos, bueno en algunos casos, no en todos

Hermione estaba debatiéndose entre empujarlo y correr o simplemente dejarse llevar la cercanía del platinado tras esconderse la estaba realmente torturando, no podía dejar de ver constantemente su boca la cual la llamaba, y ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué el maldito no decía algo hiriente? así ella podría ver lo despreciable que era, pero no él no hablaba, no decía nada el más parecía haber sido víctima de un petrificus totalus o algo parecido ya que no se alejaba ni quitaba su mano de su muslo que era donde había quedado después de la forma en que ambos se escondieron rápidamente

Malfoy todavía no asimilaba o no quería asimilar el por qué había tenido que esconderse, es mas no quería asimilar nada solo quería volver a sentir los labios de la Griffyndor sobre los suyos, pero eso no volvería a suceder si ella no volvería a besarlo, sin embargo ahí estaban el arriba de ella con una de sus manos sobre un muslo que aunque bien estaba por encima de la capa y el uniforme de la leona, el podía sentir la calidez que su cuerpo emitía, y la cual él estaba disfrutando es más ansiaba sentir todavía más de ella, sin dudarlo bajo su rostro hasta el de ella, con la esperanza de que ella lo apartara sin embargo la leona saco su pequeña lengua rosada mojándose lo labios para después acercarlo hacia ella completamente y rozar su labio el cual empezó a mordisquear ligueramente, tímidamente, descolocando al chico de ojos grises los cuales se volvieron de un color mercurio líquido a causa del placer que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo en forma de corriente y el que la Griffyndor fuera quien le estuviera provocando esas sensaciones era loco fuera de toda lógica, aunque no iba a dejar que ella fuera quien dominara el beso, ¡lo haría el!, Draco Malfoy seria quien la haría gemir y arrepentirse de provocarlo

Hermione no dudo ni un segundo en atraer al rubio platinado hacia ella, teniéndolo tan cerca, había resistido todo lo que había podido hacerlo, sin embargo por muy valiente como deberían de ser los que estaban en la casa de griffyndor, no podía hacer nada contra la naturaleza de sus hormonas e instintos los cuales rompían cualquier pensamiento coherente y ¿al fin y al cabo quien puede contra la naturaleza salvaje del deseo una vez ha echado raíces y florecido?, sobre todo cuando es la primera vez que ocurre y de tal magnitud como le sucedía a ella que sentía hervir su sangre haciéndola ruborizarse, ya tendría toda una vida para arrepentirse mientras tanto en ese momento, en ese instante simplemente no quería hacerle caso a nada que no fuera calmar su ardor interior y que su sentido común se fuera a dar un pasea lejos puesto que ella no le haría caso es más para su sorpresa en su mente su sentido común ya había empezado a desvestirse y a vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión, después le haría pagar mientras disfrutaría al igual que ella del momento

Malfoy por su parte ya había logrado ser el, quien dominara el beso que había empezado la castaña sin embargo, todavía sentía que él era dominado sobre todo porque las manos de la chica, aunque con caricias tímidas e inexperta le recorrían la espalda y brazos haciéndole sentir la calidez atreves de la tela de capa y uniforme, ¡de todas sus fantasías! que hubiera tenido sobre Hermione Granger anteriormente palidecían ante la realidad, jamás pensó que la Griffyndor fuera tan pasional, siempre en todas sus fantasías era él; - el que la tomaba mientras ella solo se dejaba hacer, sin embargo no era así ella no se quedaba quieta con o sin experiencia la Griffyndor no lo dejaría ser quien la tomara sin más, ella también tomaría lo que quisiera. lo cual lo atraía pero la idea que conllevaba ese pensamiento lo molestaba, porque eso significaría que no solo el gozaría, ella también lo haría y quería castigarla por hacer que la deseara, pero al igual que Granger sus pensamientos y sentido común se fueron a vestir para la ocasión, cuando ella introdujo de forma tímida su mano atreves de su capa para acariciar su tórax y deslizarla hasta sus abdominales donde poso ambas manos, mientras él se deleitaba acariciando sus piernas y muslos subiendo en el proceso su falda hasta dejarla a la altura de su cintura y besaba su cuello provocando en ella un ligero estremecimiento que el disfruto

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse uno del otro, lo único que deseaban eran explorarse mutuamente, reclamar como suyo cada parte expuesta de su pareja, por su parte Hermione ya no era tímida al momento de tocarlo, de acariciarlo y cuando sus dedos empezaron a deshacerse de las prendas estorbosas que le impedían el contacto con la piel fría del Slytherin, la cual se moría por tocar en esos momentos de placer, sin pensar en nada más, más que en disfrutar de la persona la cual desde que la había conocido la había humillado por ser hija de muggles, sin embargo eso no importaba el, la hacía enloquecer con cada caricia que le daba

Tal vez mas tarde se lamentaría pero solo por una noche, por un breve momento Draco Malfoy, no era Draco Malfoy el amante de la pureza de la sangre, solo era un chico que se dejaba guiar por las hormonas, era su chico, ese pensamiento hizo que parara y se tensara un poco, haciéndola sentir incomoda y haciendo que su cerebro empezara querer funcionar normalmente

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? y lo peor era con él, con Malfoy ¿que no debería de estar en otro lugar para ser más precisos con Ron dándole el sí a su declaración?, más sin embargo estaba semidesnuda besándose con él y lo peor lo estaba disfrutando, ella lo estaba disfrutando, debía de pararse e irse, no sin antes lanzarle un obliviate a Malfoy, pero eso significaría que tendría que atacarlo y romper las reglas, o tal vez le diría al hurón albino, -"¡quédate quieto te lanzare un obliviate!"-, así que no te muevas y el muy tranquilo se iba a quedar quieto dejándose lanzar el hechizo, como si eso fuera a ocurrir, por eso debía de apartarlo de ella y ella por su parte debería dejar de jugar a hacer líneas imaginarias en sus abdominales lo cuales eran perfectos, no eran escuálidos pero tampoco eran muy marcados eran perfectos, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando la mano del SlytherIn se posó en su intimidad por arriba de sus pequeñas braguitas delineando en contorno de las mismas haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y placer al sentir como él iba adentrándose poco a poco, volviéndola a sumir en ese embrujo sensual de placer

Cuando por fin pudo llegar al interior de su braga sin quitársela y darse cuenta que ella estaba húmeda un sentimiento de satisfacción recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, sobre todo al verla gemir y arquearse de placer cuando él se abrió paso en su intimidad e introdujo un dedo en ella, mientras con su pulgar jugaba con su botoncito del placer o como él le llamaba la llave al tesoro ya que sabiéndolo estimular bien no había nada que hiciera a sus conquistas resistirse de sus encantos y por ende el no abrirle las puertas al tesoro para luego saquearlo por completo y desecharlo una vez pasaba la euforia del momento, sin embargo esta vez con cada roce con cada caricia sentía que no era suficiente y menos porque por primera vez alguien se resistió, si ella se las ingenió para cerrarle la puerta a su premio

Hermione Granger la maldita sangre sucia sabelotodo había retirado la mano de su intimidad, se había negado al placer que el sabia le estaba dando, pero sin duda lo que más termino por trastornarlo fue cuando ella lo empujó hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de espaldas — ¿Pero que demoni…?! — fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que la castaña se había colocado a horcajadas arriba de él besándolo mientras con sus manos tiraban de lo que quedaba de su uniforme dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba al igual que ella la cual solo la cubría el sostén blanco de encaje que se había puesto ese día, el cual hacia resaltar sus senos los cuales no eran ni chicos ni grandes, eran del tamaño justo además de ser redondos y suaves fue lo que pensó el slytherin cuando logro descubrirlos por completo y acariciarlos sin la estorbosa tela , por su parte ella no se quedó atrás besaba y mordía la piel de su cuello la cual era suave y aun que estaba arriba de el, no podía decirse que dominaba la situación ya que el aprovecho la posición para acariciar sus piernas y subir su falda, sin embargo ella ataco besando su torax el cual que al igual que sus abdominales era simplemente perfecto, por eso no dejo ninguna parte sin probar ni acariciar, mientras frenaba con trabajo las manos y avances que Malfoy trataba de hacer sobre todo cuando él quiso volver a colocarse arriba de ella, si alguien iba a estar encima seria ella no él y así se lo hizo saber cuándo lentamente fue bajando. Besándolo haciendo que el slytherin no le quedara más remedio que rendirse ante los besos, mordidas y caricias que la Leona iba haciéndole hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón, el cual iba desabotonando, encendiéndolo y en cierta medida dándole en su ego... qué; ella fuera quien tuviera el control y no el, era nuevo siempre era el quien estaba en control de la situación, además un pensamiento de duda se apodero de él, ¿ella es virgen no es así? Entonces ¿por qué se comporta tan atrevida?... ni siquiera Pansy era tan atrevida y eso que tanto el, cómo Zabinni habían sido sus maestros iniciándola y ¿por qué rayos le importaba ese maldito asunto?; jamás le había importado eso. Mas solo pensarlo e imaginársela en la misma situación ya fuera con el cara rajada Potter o la comadreja Weasley le hacía hervir la sangre de coraje pero sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando ella llego a su miembro. El cual ya estaba erguido y ella aparto su vista sonrojando mientras con mano tímida lo tocaba haciendo que esa simple caricia tímida lo hiciera gemir

Y cuando ella misma se quitó su falda junto con su braguita de encajes y se sentó en su miembro sin ningún tipo de cuidado desgarrando su virginidad mientras se aferraba a él y mordía su cuello, él hubiera querido que hubiera sido diferente ser tierno con ella, ese pensamiento lo incomodo pero lo dejo pasar ya que el dolor de ella le incomodaba más y su necesidad de reconfortarla era mayor

—Esto no debió de ser así— le susurró al oído mientras se debatía en acariciarla o esperar a que ella se retirara de él, por primera vez el gran Draco Malfoy no sabía qué hacer, para ser sinceros nunca sabía hacerlo cuando se refería a Hermione Granger

Ella era exasperante y al mismo tiempo siempre lo había mantenido interesado con su mirada de superioridad como si ella estuviera por encima de él, siempre haciéndolo quedar por lo bajo en todas las clases aunque no por mucho y ahora ella estaba mordiendo su cuello soportando un dolor que no debía de ser así, bueno si habría dolor pero sería momentáneo ya que él lo hubiera convertido en placer

Hermione sentía inmensas ganas de llorar y de maldecir al rubio y a su amiguito por provocarle tal dolor, sin embargo no lo hizo ya que ella era la que había decidido valientemente empalarse en él, se conformaba con arrancarle una parte de su cuello con su mordida tal vez moriría desangrado y eso estaría bien por hacerle hacer tal estupidez sin embargo escuchar su voz susurrante y con cierto toque de disculpa la hizo sorprenderse tanto que movió su cadera un poco por la sorpresa sintiendo que el dolor pasaba de un dolor insoportable a un ardor molesto, así que decidió volverse a mover haciendo que el ardor fuera desapareciendo sustituyéndolo ¿por qué? ¡Diablos! No lo sabía lo que importaba era que se sentía bien tanto que empezó a moverse de forma más atrevida, dejándose llevar por cada una de las reacciones que sentía concentrándose en eso y nada más que en eso, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de alguien que la llamaba o eso creía ella, mas no quería saber nada que no fuera disfrutar después de sentir dolor eso era su recompensa y pensaba cobrarla con intereses

— ¿Qué demonios…?— Gimió el rubio al sentir a la castaña moverse sobre su erección, sobre todo al sacarlo de su estado de preocupación por ella, sobre todo porque ella parecía decidida a torturarlo moviéndose a sí, sin darle tregua que creía que era un ser con atole en las venas además por más que el trataba de guiarla para que fuera más lento y así prolongar el momento placentero que ella estaba sin duda teniendo ya que en su opinión él estaba sufriendo para no tener su primera eyaculación precoz lo cual sería vergonzosa y más si la sufría con ella

Pero la maldita sangre sucia Hermione Granger siempre quería estar por arriba de él y eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir así que sacando fuerzas de voluntad que creyó no encontrar logro controlar los movimientos de la castaña aunque no logro cambiar de posición, por más que lo intento le fue imposible hacerlo parecía que se había lanzado un hechizo a sí misma para poder moverse y al mismo tiempo seguir en la posición a horcajadas sobre él, mas que más daba esa posición era perfecta para deleitarse con su cuello y pechos los cuales podía besar, lamer, acariciar, lo que le molestaba era el sentirse usado, por una extraña razón se sentía así y no encontraba explicación lógica él estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de la Griffyndor por primera vez no tenía que decir palabras cursis he innecesarias para escuchar los gemidos de placer de su pareja de ocasión… ¿pero? ... ahí radicaba el problema él quería decirlas verla sonrojarse al escucharlas, pero no podía hacerlo ya que ella no las necesitaba para disfrutar del momento haciéndolo sentirse de esa manera usado más cuando la sintió los primeros espasmos del orgasmo de ella y le demando que la llevara al final, no suplico lo exigió y él se vio arrastrado por esa exigencia a darle lo que deseaba, dando los últimos embistes dentro de ella mientras la levantaba de la cintura hasta casi salirse de ella para después levantar el la suya y encontrarla en el camino entrando mucho más profundo en ella haciéndola llorar de placer al llegar al tan ansiado clímax de ambos, donde gimieron sus respectivos apellidos de placer mientras la chica se dejaba caer en su pecho rendida y temblando a causa de los espasmos que todavía la recorrían y el acunándola besando su frente y acomodándola bien en su pecho para que descansara con algo de ternura que jamás había sentido necesidad de hacer con ninguna otra chica

Por eso se molestó cuando de la nada ella se separó de el sin voltearlo a ver siquiera, tomando su varita y haciendo un ligero movimientos de muñeca acerco su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar, empezó a vestirse en silencio y sin voltear a verlo, termino de arreglarse con otro movimiento de varita. Solo entonces volteo a verlo

—Hasta que te acuerdas que hay alguien aquí contigo sangre sucia— le recrimino Malfoy cuando ella poso sus ojos mieles en él, quien le dirigió una mirada de enojo la cual oculto rápidamente, no le daría la satisfacción de ver que su actitud lo fastidiaba, y que al igual que ella había empezado a vestirse. si ella quería jugar a ignorarlo el también podía jugar, es más iba a dejarle en claro que ni pensara en hacerse ilusiones, más sin embargo otra vez ella había decidido ganarle la palabra y de que forma lo hizo:

—Malfoy más vale que mantengas tu boca cerrada con respecto a lo que paso aquí— le dijo con una sonrisa en la boca Hermione

—¿y si me niego sabelotodo?—le respondió arrogante Malfoy —Más bien yo soy quien debería decirte eso, aunque bueno si alguien se entera podre decir que fue por un acto de caridad hacia ti

Hermione rio al escucharle — enserio que eres todo un caso narcisista — le replico, — pero pensándolo bien aún que lo contaras nadie lo creería y créeme que antes de admitir lo que ocurrió aquí, me suicidaría, aun no puedo creer que lo hiciera es más estoy pensando a sospechar que me lanzaste un maldito hechizo que me obligo a hacerlo

—Diablos me acabas de descubrir sabelotodo— le respondió sarcástico y burlón —me moría por mezclar mi sangre pura, con tu sangre sucia, por favor no me hagas reír a mí y mejor dime que tú me hechizaste, de seguro era una maldita apuesta entre tus inútiles amiguitos el cara rajada y las comadrejas para burlarse de mi

—Eres un idiota — le espeto la castaña dándole una bofetada

— ¿cuál es tu problema? — Malfoy la vio molesto, no porque el golpe le haya dolido era por la sensación de sentirse usado por ella

—Malfoy —dijo con suma paciencia Hermione —nada de esto ha pasado, creo que eres lo suficiente listo, o al menos tienes la capacidad para entender lo que eso significa

Draco apretó los puños ¿acaso lo estaba insultando? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado, lo trataba de idiota? pero antes que pudiera responder la chica había salido del lugar dejándolo solo

N/A podria decirse que es mi regalo de navidad atrasado y de año nuevo adelantado ^^ astutila que soy verdad jejeje bueno sin mas espero les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo :3


	4. Chapter 4

Pass the test, testing my flesh

Capitulo 4

El amanecer parecía ser normal como siempre las clases empezarían en unas dos horas para ser exactos a las 8 de la mañana aunque claro una hora antes todos los estudiantes se reunían en el gran comedor, sin embargo esa mañana no todos los estudiantes tenían un grato despertar

— ¿Pero qué te ocurrió Malfoy? — fue la pregunta que desencadeno el infierno esa mañana en la sala común de las serpientes, claro si solo hubiera sido la pregunta tal vez no hubiera sido para tanto, si no, que fue acompañado de la risa burlona de Blaise Zabinni al descubrir la pequeña huella de la mordida de Hermione en el cuello de su príncipe: Draco Malfoy

Lo que ocurrió después de haberse dado cuenta, es algo que todos los presentes esa madrugada que por costumbre o por error habían decidido madrugar se les quedo grabado a fuego sobre todo después de sufrir la ira de su príncipe muchos hasta planearon vengarse de Zabinni el causante de todo, por su parte el moreno esa reacción lo hizo querer llegar al fondo de todo y descubrir a la chica que había osado marcar a Draco Malfoy

Hermione temía por primera vez entrar a la sala común de los leones y encontrarse a Ginny Weasley la cual la estaría esperando para que con santo y seña le contara lo que había pasado con su hermano esa noche

— ¡Diablos! ¡Ron! ¿Qué excusa daría a Ron para rechazarlo?— se imaginó a los dos hermanos esperándola con los brazos cruzados en medio de la sala común

Ron de seguro la reprendería como si ella fuera una niña cosa que odiaba del pelirojo, por su parte Ginny estaría más interesada en saber el motivo por el cual había llegado a esa hora, cuando de pronto de la nada se acordó que no tenía precisamente que pasar por esa tortura a manos de los dos hermanos

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?— se recrimino dándose un ligero golpe con la palma de su mano en su frente —Si seré tonta, la torre de los premios Anuales— Pero así como la idea surco su mente la empezó a desechar al recordar con quien compartía la torre, la compartía con el otro premio anual el cual resultaba ser Malfoy, la última persona aparte de los Weasley al cual quería ver esa noche o cualquier otro día, pero sopesando sus opciones de los hermanos a Malfoy opto por la opción que considero podría manejar mejor. lo cual hacia al Huron oxigenado la mejor opción (aunque muy en el fondo le pedía a Merlín que él no se encontrase en la torre)

Todo parecía indicar que Merlín había escuchado sus pequeños ruegos y ese hurón oxigenado sobrino de Morgana había decidido irse a su sala común y como lo odio al darse cuenta que nadie lo hostigaría con preguntas como a ella

Malfoy salió como una exhalación furioso de la sala común de Slytherin después de haber hecho un pandemónium en ella

Hermione Por fin tendría tiempo de pensar en sus actos, idea que la hizo desear haber ido a la sala común, si algo es todavía más molesto que escuchar recriminaciones de alguien más por tus acciones es escucharte a ti misma haciéndote dichas recriminaciones y eso es lo que precisamente estaba pasando, su conciencia estaba terminando de despertarse y de cambiarse después de haber disfrutado junto con ella el torrente de emociones. -Pero ya que mas daba -se dijo a si misma dando un suspiro de resignación mientras en su mente veía a su pequeña y malévola conciencia sentarse y abrir un enorme pergamino mientras se acomodaba unos lentes de media luna de carey la razón por la cual su conciencia llevaba lentes lo ignoraba, pero ahí estaba lista para empezar a torturarla

— ¡Por Merlín empieza de una vez! — .Se dijo a si misma o mejor dicho a su conciencia quien solo se hacía presente sin hablarle y cuál es la peor forma de torturar a alguien, con solo hacerle saber que sabes que ha hecho algo malo sin decirle nada y observar como ese alguien está expectante a los reclamos, torturándolo al no llegar nunca, haciéndolo explotar y gritar el ¿por qué no dices nada de nada? Y muy en el fondo ella era así atemorizante, siempre se exigía demasiado de ella, sin importar nada, era noble si pero también sabia cuando era necesario responder a una agresión eso sí, jamás empleando la fuerza, para eso los humanos tenían cerebro el cual ella sabía utilizarlo muy bien, tanto que ni ella se escapaba

—Si lo sé la jodi. Contenta. — Le dijo a su conciencia mientras se acostaba en el salón que servía como sala de la torre y ponía su antebrazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos quedándose así un buen rato en la tortura de su silencio el cual se rompió una vez ella se paró de golpe furiosa, con sentimientos de culpa, vergüenza y arrepentimientos pero sobre todo, por no poderse quitar de la mente, ni de su cuerpo lo que sintió en los brazos de Malfoy

él era el culpable de todo, no había más culpable que él y su estúpido olor a menta, eso sin contar con el gris de sus bellos ojos y su pelo platinado el cual se sentía tan suave entre sus dedos «Había sido sin duda lo mejor, el sentir su cabello entre sus dedos» y por Merlín ¿por que seguía pensando en eso? cuando debería sin duda estarse dando de golpes contra algún muro por haber sido tan estúpida de entregarse a ese cretino hurón oxigenado «Y que es sexy» le recordó su conciencia la cual había empezado a escribir en su pergamino, -si y sexy- asintió sin darse cuenta de momento

-¡Espera! no metas palabras en mi boca estúpida conciencia hasta que te dignas a hablarme- inmediatamente la vocecilla que era su conciencia rio «Querida, es más divertido escucharte murmurar, además si estas arrepentida y cabreada es porque yo estoy aquí ¿no?» darse cuenta de ello la hizo suspirar fastidiada volviéndose a dejarse caer en el sillón, además ¿qué podía hacer lo hecho, hecho estaba?. Lo que debía de importarle es hacer que el hurón mantuviera su boca cerrara, eso era lo importante y el descubrir el hechizo que le había lanzado para hacerle hacer lo que le hizo si ella no se quitaba de la mente que eso había ocurrido llegaría al fondo del asunto, después de recriminarse y de torturarse volvía al estado de negación donde toda la culpa la tenía solamente el slytherin nadie la iba sacar de ese pensamiento, no hasta tener la prueba de ello o haber agotado todas la teorías que ya había empezado a idear su cabeza, en las cuales los motivos de Malfoy era cada vez más sombríos

.

Malfoy estaba enojado ¿Qué rayos había pasado? no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que Por fin tendría algo de paz y tranquilidad para pensar la forma de darle una lección a la sangre sucia, la cual no solo lo había utilizado o mejor dicho abusado de él y de draconio (por imposible que parezca como todos los chicos Draco había nombrado a su miembro al cual trataba como un ser vivo al cual cuidaba y respetaba ya que era el único aparte de él que era su igual y no inferior) la haría pagar por la afrenta sufrida a los dos, por tratarlos como si no fueran lo suficiente buenos, pero sobre todo por dejarle una marca en su fina piel, así o más descarada podría ser ella al pedirle no decir nada cuando ella era quien había dejado huella de lo sucedido

«Pero esta nos la paga, ya lo veras Draconio »

Suspirando enojado dio la contraseña para poder entrar a la torre, iba a soltar una que otra maldición al aire dirigida hacia ella cuando

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios, haces aquí?!— gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo señalándose y al mismo tiempo sacando sus varitas, mientras empezaron a fulminarse con la mirada

— ¿Qué hay de tu actitud pasivo-agresivo sabelotodo?—le soltó Malfoy de la nada enarcando una ceja al verla titubear, cosa que le costó caro

— ¡Expelliarmus!— dijo de la nada Hermione aventando varios metros atrás a Malfoy —Ves no hay nada pasivo-agresivo en mi comportamiento, solo hay agresividad en mi—sonrió mientras lo observaba caer y soplaba la punta de su varita, como si hubiera terminado un duelo

—Así que volveré a preguntar ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Malfoy

Levantándose no solo con su trasero adolorido, sino también con su con su ego vuelto a pisotear por la Griffyndor, se acercó a ella con los ojos rojos de furia y varita en mano

—Más vale que digas tus últimas palabras repugnante sangre sucia—le grito a escasos pasos de distancia con la varita en mano lista, sin embargo cambio de idea al ver la cara de determinación que ponía ella, por Merlín se veía tan hermosa con los brazos cruzados viéndolo amenazadoramente tanto que no solo él fue hechizado por esa visión haciendo que algo más que su atracción hacia ella empezara a despertar

Se maldijo entre dientes a sentir a Draconio querer empezar a punzar en su entrepierna, cosa que no paso desapercibido por los ojos atentos y curiosos de la leona

— ¿Decías algo?— le pregunto sarcástica al verlo revolverse incómodo y como no estarlo de la nada había crecido un abultamiento en su entrepierna, y no es que ella estuviera viendo precisamente esa parte, vale, vale, si lo hacía pero era porque ese sobrino de Morgana se veía tan jodidamente guapo estando enojado

Pero por Merlín ¿que estaba pensando y viendo?.- Lo que debería de hacer era volver a tirarlo y sentarse sobre de él, besarlo y volverlo a sentir. -Basta Hermione concéntrate se recrimino seriamente mientras bufaba al observar a su pequeña conciencia tomando fotos desde todos los ángulos posible de Malfoy

Por su parte Malfoy podía sentir la mirada aguda de la sabelotodo sobre de él, la cual lo ponía nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo sobre todo al ver que prácticamente se lo quería devorar con la mirada

Hermione rio al ver que lo que su mirada provocaba en Malfoy, pareciera que de buenas a primera se cubriría con sus manos. Lo cual sería gracioso y digno de ver Draco Malfoy intimidado y sonrojado por ella la idea sentir un temblor en todo su cuerpo el cual culmino en la parte baja de su vientre provocándole una ligera humedad entre sus piernas ruborizándola y enfadándola debería de una vez por todas hacer que Malfoy le diera el nombre del hechizo al cual la había sometido y de una vez así acabar con ese infantil juego de una vez

«Aunque eso signifique, no volver a probar sus labios o sentir su cercanía» su pequeña conciencia volvía al ataque que más que conciencia suya parecía una aliada del hurón oxigenado al no querer dejar de recordarle lo que había sentido horas antes en los brazos de este. Pero es que como olvidar sus labios sobre su piel sobre todo en sus pechos

—¿En qué diablos estás pensando Granger?— Hermione rio ante la pregunta del rubio

Si el supiera lo que ella pensaba de seguro se burlaría de ella por caer al igual que todas las chicas con las que él estuvo antes, ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse muy enojada y celosa, la imagen del slytherin desnudo con otra chica era simplemente impensable

—Sera mejor que no lo sepas — respiro hondo tratando de controlarse aun con la varita en la mano

—Estas más loca que de costumbre— dijo Malfoy despreocupadamente sin medir en el humor de la castaña

—¿Cómo me has llamado?. Tu maldito hurón oxigenado— le espeto Hermione quien no bajaba su varita es más agradecía que él se portara como un idiota así ella dejaría de fantasear y podría darle su merecido

Definitivamente él era quien estaba volviéndose loco por que verla con el cabello alborotado y furiosa le parecía la chica más sexy que hubiera visto y eso ya era mucho puesto que más de la mitad de Howard había pasado por él.

—Realmente esto es estúpido Malfoy— dijo por fin rendida Hermione mientras frotaba su cabeza —Mira es obvio que ambos tenemos motivos para estar así y ninguno quiere saber los motivos del otro ¿o me equivoco?

—Por primera vez tienes razón Granger— contesto el Slytherin dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala de la torre

Ambos callaron haciendo que un silencio incomodo se instalara entre ellos

Draco podía escuchar la respiración de Hermione la cual era tranquila, podía imaginar cómo su pecho bajaba y subía cada vez que respiraba, también podía imaginar su rostro tranquilo mirando el techo de la torre o tal vez estaría con los ojos cerrados como el, mientras sus labios rosados estarían tal vez entreabiertos, su cabello estaría esparcido sobre el respaldo del sillón en el cual se había sentado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse frente a ella acercándose lentamente a sus labios, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón, sin que ella se apartara viéndolo a los ojos sonriéndole y humedeciendo sus labios invitándola a besarla, tomando su labio inferior con sus labios succionándolo leve acariciándolo también con su lengua hasta que este estuviera rojo e hinchado, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos sonrojándose y entreabriendo un poco más su labios para profundizar el beso. Dando un fuerte suspiro se levantó enfadado del sillón hasta donde segundos antes había estado fantaseando con un imposible ella y el juntos era como decir que el señor tenebroso un día despertara diciendo que se había equivocado y que la pureza de la sangre no importaba, completamente ilógico y estúpido además él era Draco Malfoy un purista de sangre el cual jamás debería de mezclar su sangre con sangre tan sucia e impura

Sin embargo como evitar no hacer su fantasía realidad cuando ella estaba ahí tal como él se la había imaginado, sin pensarlo dejo que sus piernas tomaran la dirección del camino que ellas querían tomar, llevándolo precisamente hasta ella, siguiendo su fantasía se inclinó hasta ella nervioso. Por primera vez el Slytherin sentía nervios de hacer algo lo cual era nuevo para él, aspiro su aroma a vainilla y a algo más que era único en ella, su olor personal el cual mezclado con el aroma a vainilla lo volvía loco y era suya, no dejaría que nadie más la tuviera como la había tenido horas antes se dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella. (Mia solo mía) fue lo que pensó al tomar sus labios

Hermione estaba teniendo un sueño o tal vez era una pesadilla ya que se encontraba Malfoy en este, aunque si fuera una pesadilla ella estaría gritando y no disfrutando como lo hacía. En su sueño se encontraba en otro lugar para ser precisos se encontraba en un bello claro lleno de flores de lavanda donde ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro, con un enorme sombrero de paja la cual la cubría del sol, cuando a lo lejos vio la silueta de una persona la cual ella conocía y que la hacía feliz ver sin embargo por el sol no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, parecía que la buscaba entre las flores de lavanda ella sonreía al verle buscarla, ella levanto su mano para ayudarle a ubicarla aun así seguía sin distinguir su rostro a causa del sol —Así que era aquí donde te escondidas— escucho que le decía llegando hasta ella e inclinándose sobre de ella para besarla, solo hasta entonces reconoció a la persona frente a ella. Malfoy quien acariciaba su rostro sonriéndole y la veía con amor quien llevo sus labios a los de ella mientras ella rodeaba su cuello. Sin embargo la sensación tan vivido de beso la hizo despertar de golpe

Malfoy no podía creer al sentir como la Griffyndor rodeaba su cuello haciendo realidad su fantasía perdiéndose en esa sensación de sus dedos sobre su cabello, que lo sorprendió sobre manera el dolor repentino que sentido al sentir un fuerte tirón en esa parte de su cuerpo rompiendo el encanto del momento

— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces Malfoy?!— los ojos de la Griffyndor despedían fuego a pesar de querer aparentar frialdad y furia

—Por Salazar estoy maldito Granger—fue su respuesta ante la pregunta hecha por ella —y tú eres mi verdugo y condena— sin importarle su furia volvió a besarla sin importarle que ella lo golpeara o le lanzara un hechizo con su varita la cual tenía al alcance, lo único que le importaba era estar cerca de ella sentir la suavidad de sus labios

Hermione sentía como sus sentidos volvían a encenderse queriendo tener ellos una porción de la acción, su olfato quería inundarse del aroma de menta hasta mas no poder distinguir otro olor que no fuera ese, sus manos querían recorrer y sentir el calor del cuerpo del Slytherin, su boca quería complementar lo que sus manos y olfato no podían probarlo, lamerlo, morderlo, mientras su vista observaría todo sin perder detalle para más tarde poder cotillear con todos los demás sentidos y volver a revivir todo, con esfuerzo trataba de tomar el control de su cuerpo sobre sus sentidos los cuales no atendían a razones, ya que su razón también había desaparecido casi por completo ahora lo único que predominaba era el instinto primitivo y salvaje de todos los animales. Sin saber cómo ella logro hacerlo, logro empujar a Malfoy y librarse de su cercanía, debía huir ponerse a salvo no del hurón, si no de ella, de sus emociones, de su cuerpo, si continuaba podría bajar la guardia con él, cosa que jamás permitiría no de nuevo, si porque ella ya había caído bajo el influjo de esa serpiente seis años atrás cuando ella y sus padres después de haber recibido la carta enterándose que era una bruja y tenía que asistir a Howard colegio de magia y hechicería, ese días sus padres decidieron ir a conocer esa parte de Inglaterra que no conocían y que mejor que yendo comprar todo lo especificado en la lista, fue ahí en su primera visita al callejón Diagon en compañía de sus padres que lo vio él iba saliendo del banco junto con sus padres, recuerda como al verlo ella pensó que era el chico más lindo que ella hubiera conocido hasta el momento, desde ese entonces ella soñaba con un príncipe rubio el cual la rescataba de un mago malo y que había hecho el cuándo se volvieron a ver demostrarle que el príncipe que ella creía haber encontrado no existía y que jamás existiría, por eso debía de huir antes que la niña enamorada volviera a caer por que si caía entregaría su corazón a él, quien durante 6 años la había despreciado

Por un breve segundo Malfoy vio en los ojos de la castaña algo más que enojo o duda al verlo vio cariño y añoranza pero fue momentáneo demasiado rápido, tal vez había sido imaginación suya pero la idea de que ella llegara a verlo con cariño lo hizo sentir feliz, la vio tomar rumbo hacia las escaleras, tuvo miedo de que ella se marchara algo tonto ya que él era Draco Malfoy a él no le daba miedo nada, sin embargo temía perderla de vista esta vez como hacía 6 años. Si por que la había visto esa vez fuera de gringotts recuerda como ese día recibió la primera lección por parte de su padre sobre el despreciar a los muggles, lección que nunca debía olvidar si no quería volverla a recibir por parte de Lucius, a un así no pudo evitar enojarse verla junto a cara rajada Potter y la comadreja Weasley traidor ala sangre, por eso le había ofrecido su amistad para alejarlo de ella ya se encargaría de alejar ala comadreja de ella es más sabia que una vez Potter estuviera fuera del camino la comadreja se alejaría de ella, sin embargo que había hecho el estúpido rechazar su amistad enfrente de todos y seguir junto a ella, protegiéndola y salvándola del troll cuando debió de haber sido el

Pero esta vez no la iba a dejar marchar, no cuando la comadreja pobretona estaba al acecho —Cobarde— le dijo con desdén al verla subir el primer escalón parando su avance

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? Tu maldito hijo de mortifago— sonrió ante lo fácil que era enojarla y sacarla de quicio, placer del cual el disfrutaba ya que había sido la única manera que había encontrado para poder hablar y acercarse a ella

—CO-BAR-DE— volvió a repetir la palabra esta vez más despacio alargando el espacio entre cada silaba riéndose —Ah! Y sorda — añadió al final

—Hare que te tragues tus palabras— le amenazo volviendo hacia él, si el estúpido hurón quería sacarla de quicio lo había logrado y era bueno ya que volvía todo a la normalidad

—Estoy impaciente por verlo— contraataco el rubio —ojala y hubiera alguien aquí para que fuera testigo que los de la casa de Griffyndor son unos cobardes que huyen— grito riéndose y alejándose un poco más del alcance de la leona la cual ya había vuelto a aferrar armarse con su varita

—Mira Malfoy o retiras lo que has dicho o te hare retirarlo y créeme las babosas las cuales Ronald no pudo hacer que tiraras serían una bendición a lo que yo planeo hacerte— sentencio Hermione

—No lo hare porque es la verdad eres una cobarde— le dijo serio y enojado por la simple mención de la comadreja

—y según tu ¿a que tengo miedo como para huir?— sonrió malévola la leona al ver que se había acabado el espacio del Slytherin para huir

—A lo que te hago sentir— sonrió al verla detenerse —Huyes de tus emociones, te dan miedo—siguió hablando —No importa lo que digas o hagas tienes miedo— ahora era el que acortaba la distancia haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás

—Estas equivocado. No puedo tener miedo de algo que no siento— le respondió mientras se obligaba a detenerse y pedía que la valentía de su casa se hiciera presente

Malfoy no iba a darse por rendido, no ahora que había estado tan cerca de ella como siempre había querido —mentirosa pensé que ese adjetivo solo les iba bien a los de mi casa, pero veo que tan bien aplica en los leones— no la iba a dejar marchar

—No soy mentirosa— tenía que hacerle frente, pero más que convencerlo a él, tenía que convencerse a ella misma, que no huía

—Pruébalo—le dijo una vez estuvo cerca de ella —Prueba que no sientes nada, ni siquiera atracción puedes sentir por mí—se permitió tomar uno de sus rizos y jugar con el

—Más bien parece que el que no quiere dejar de disfrutar de mi compañía eres tú—respondió mordaz, mientras volvía a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, si él quería jugar ella también lo haría

— ¿Entonces?— sonrió el ante la respuesta de la castaña

—Juguemos Malfoy— acerco su rostro un poco más hasta quedar nariz con nariz —Veamos quien tiene la razón. Te demostrare que me eres indiferente aunque no lo niego disfruto el ser besada, dime que chica no lo disfrutaría, es más lo tomare como clases, para cuando tenga un novio— disfruto al ver la furia que los ojos de Malfoy reflejaba

—Juguemos entonces te demostrare que eres una cobarde, y que huiras de mí y de lo que te hago sentir— rebatió besando la comisura de sus labios

—Entonces juguemos perderá aquel que huya o se enamore— dijeron ambos al mismo tieempo

* * *

N/A les traigo el 4 capitulo espero les guste y comenten que tal les va pareciendo como dije no se apega al drma de los libros solo podria decirse que se trata de ellos dos y algunos de sus amigos ^^ nos vemos en el proximo capitulo prometo no tardar pero las actividades muggles que tengo a veces me lo complican un poquitin jejeje


End file.
